


Little Piss Slut

by A_gay_dragon69



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boners, First Time Blow Jobs, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Tentacle Dick, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_gay_dragon69/pseuds/A_gay_dragon69
Summary: Dave's got something to show Karkat and is ordered to stay put, but Karkat really needs to go!
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Little Piss Slut

“Look man, we just need two more players for Parcheesi. I’ll get the board if you want.”  
Karkat rolls his eyes, “Dave I do not want to play this human board game, no matter how ‘intense’ or ‘dramatic’ it is when it only involves plastic colourful soldiers.”  
Dave sighs and hops off the bench. He paces for a second before his eyes light up.  
“I think I got something else in mind, wait here.”   
“Wait here? Can I not move now?” Karkat inquires.  
“Yeah stay right there, don’t move,” Dave says grinning, running out the room.

Karkat waits, and waits, and waits. Well, more like 10 minutes but he’s getting annoyed. Plus, Karkat has to use the bathroom. He crosses his legs, feeling that pulsing feeling inside his bladder. Karkat thinks about just running for the bathroom, but he also doesn’t want Dave to think he got uninterested in his idea. Although Karkat doesn’t want to admit it, he’d fallen flush over Dave.   
Karkat can’t take it any longer and goes to stand up. The door flings open, scaring the troll, and consequently releasing his bladder.  
“I got- I. Oh god. Dude, seriously?” Dave looked at the liquid pouring from Karkat’s crouch.  
“I can’t stop, please leave. Strider please.” Karkat bowed his head in shame, he got his favourite pair of jeans dirty.   
“Your so fucking gross.” Dave closes the door behind him, throwing away whatever he brought into the room to show Karkat.  
“Strider, leave! Please, this is so humiliating.” Karkat whimpered as his bladder emptied.

Dave giggles, sitting on top of the counter in the room. Karkat falls to his knees in humiliation, tears start to well up in his eyes.  
“You’re so gross, you’re like a baby,” Dave grabs Karkat by his hair “you want to wear a diaper? Cause’ you’re such a baby that you pissed yourself.”  
Karkat cringed “Dave, I just pissed myself. Why are you saying such weird shit?”  
Dave pouted and kneeled. “Cause’ I want to see you be humiliated dude, it’s hot since you’re always acting like a big shot. Now, get down and clean up your mess you little bitch.”  
Karkat felt something in his core that went straight to his bulge. Being dominated and humiliated by Dave felt so good, mostly because he’s flushed for Dave and will do anything to get Dave turned on.  
“Well? What did I say? Lick it up.” Dave stood up, pushing his foot on Karkat’s head, forcing him down to the tiled floor.

Karkat couldn’t protest, but he didn’t want to. He had never tasted his piss before, hopefully, it’s as tasty as his blood. Well, Terezi thinks he smelt delicious, so he hopes the taste is bearable.  
Karkat starts to lick up his piss from the floor, it has a bitter taste. Karkat hesitates on the second lick but sees Dave’s enthusiastic gestures and keeps going. Eventually, after clearing one spot, Dave pulls Karkat up. Not to his face, but his bulge.   
“Start sucking Vantas, I’ll give you something the drink if you do well,” Dave demands.  
Karkat had seen human genitals before, he had accessed the human internet through some ‘Hacking’ and got curious. But he’d never been so close, so intimate to one. It smelt like skin, no particular scent at all. Maybe some soup? Karkat had seen videos of Humans performing a ‘blowjob’ onto one another, he tried to remember the videos as he went in.

Luckily for Dave, troll tongues were slimier and longer than normal. Dave couldn’t keep his voice down as Karkat went down on his dick like it was candy.   
“Fuck, Karkat you're too good, you’re such a slut” Dave said in between desperate moans.  
“fanks” Karkat muffled.

Karkat tried to get this over in done with, still wanting to play this Parcheesi game that Dave was so enthusiastic about. Dave was basically using Karkat’s mouth like a toy, grabbing his head thrusting in and out of his friend’s throat. With this boner, he’d never be able to piss in Karkat's mouth, Dave wondered.   
Eventually, Dave had to cum, and definitely wanted to finish on Karkat’s pissed jeans. Dave pulled Karkat off his dick and kicked him down to the remaining puddles of piss that wasn’t licked up. Dave got down, not bothered getting his knees wet and furiously jacked off to the pissed tent in Karkat’s pants. Oh yeah, this is so happening again.

“Dave, what are you doing?” Karkat sat obediently, confused.  
“Shut the fuck, uoohh” Dave moaned, realising his semen onto Karkat.

Karkat watched as Dave came onto his tented pants (tent from his escaping bulge, obviously) still not understanding what is arousing about realising genetic material onto his pants. Although there wasn’t a lot of genetic material for some reason, that must be a human thing.

“That was fucking hot,” Dave said as he stood.  
“What? Where are you going? I’m still in need of relief.  
Dave zipped up his red god-tier pants and reached for the door. “Not my problem fag.” Dave left abruptly.

Karkat felt so embarrassed, used, and discarded. Yet, he wanted this to keep on going, to be humiliated and used by this emotionless human. He wanted Dave, and he wasn’t going to let this ‘thing’ that they had let slide.

**Author's Note:**

> should I continue this?


End file.
